Donde el camino nos encuentre
by Merenwen Auriell Ciryatan
Summary: Una promesa es suficiente para vivir.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Hola nuevamente! Acá les acerco una nueva historia, esta vez, basada en un sueño que he tenido. Por primera vez, cambiaré de persona narrativa: suelo usar la tercera persona omnisciente, pero he decidido cambiarlo a primera persona, justamente porque se desprende de un sueño._**

**_Si notan errores, agradeceré que me los hagan notar, ya que esta es una experiencia nueva para mi. Por ese mismo motivo, agradezco a Agustina Celeste que me ha hecho notar algunas cosillas, como el cambio de tiempo verbal. Su aporte fue más que justo!_**

**_Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos más, que lo disfruten y recuerden que dar reviews es dar amor!_**

**_Saludos!_**

* * *

**Donde el camino nos encuentre**

**Capítulo 1**

Día 1

Nada ha sido igual desde aquel ataque a Erebor. Las fuerzas de Sauron fueron diezmadas en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, pero él tenía aún un as bajo la manga: un ejército más grande y despiadado que el anterior. Los enanos tomaron su ciudad fortaleza y allí se atrincheraron y no prestaron más ayuda a nadie. Una decisión por demás egoísta, pero totalmente comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que se perdió medio linaje desde la llegada del dragón y la poca ayuda que recibieron de los otros pueblos.

Esta vez, el asedio será ante las puertas de Lothlórien. Muchos elfos de distintos lugares se autoconvocan para defender el último bastión Noldor en la Tierra Media. Entre ellos, también estamos nosotros y venimos a tender nuestra mano. Somos pocos los humanos que voluntariamente nos presentamos ante Lady Galadriel para ponernos a su disposición.

Las alianzas de antaño se han roto y cada quien pelea sólo por lo suyo. Pero mi padre conoció y el valor, el honor y la gloria antigua, y me enseñó que el bien es responsabilidad de todos. Por eso ofrezco mi arco desinteresadamente, aunque me miren raro. Soy la única mujer en batalla y casi todos me ignoran. Sólo unos pocos de los míos apenas me dirigen la palabra. He sido la única de mi aldea en acudir y encuentro más rechazo que agradecimiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ha llegado otro arquero, otro humano. Lo veo hablando con el capitán del ejército del Lothlórien, poniéndose a su servicio como yo lo hice hace un par de horas. Es un hombre común, no parece guerrero y los años dan testimonio a través de las huellas de su rostro.

Sin embargo, puedo notar fortaleza y honor en su mirada. Los elfos lo reciben de buen grado y parecen estar satisfechos con su presencia.

Por sus humildes vestiduras, puedo decir que viene de una aldea sencilla o que ha estado atravesando momentos duros. No podría asegurar cuál es la razón por la cual me llama tanto la atención.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uno de los míos me ha hablado del arquero. Su nombre es Bardo, y su hogar solía ser la antigua ciudad de Lago, que ahora está siendo reconstruida por el esfuerzo de hombres como él y la gracia y riqueza del Rey de Mirkwood.

He escuchado también hablar de él entre los elfos. Han dicho que el mismo dragón que invadió Erebor durante décadas y que destruyera la ciudad de Lago, fue el mismo al que Bardo dio muerte con su arco y su última flecha. Por esta hazaña parecen conocerlo todos, según ellos, decenas de cantos se han hecho en su nombre.

Pero yo jamás oí hablar de él, ni de su ciudad. Y es que para la gente como yo, que vive en una aldea cercana a Bree, poco se sabe de las gestas que ocurren al otro lado de las Montañas Nubladas.

Ya me siento amedrentada. Tenemos a un arquero legendario en nuestras filas y yo sólo soy un pobre intento de arquera, una niña…

Día 2

Ya hemos recibido la primera embestida de orcos. Fue un ataque débil y rápido, más que un ataque fue a modo de aviso y exploración. Pero no ha quedado ni uno vivo, por lo que Sauron no puede saber cómo están organizadas nuestras filas.

Estoy sentada en una piedra, mirando la desolación que ha dejado este primer ataque y pensando en la magnitud que tendrá la batalla real. Estoy inmersa en mis pensamientos, tan ensimismada que no vería un olifante parado a mi lado.

-_**Bardo.**_ –Dice el arquero, acercándose a mí y tendiéndome su mano.-

No comprendo la razón, pero por unos instantes dudo en retribuirle el saludo. Yo aún me encuentro ataviada con mi armadura y mi casco y supongo que él cree que yo soy un guerrero más. Finalmente tomo mi casco y lo empujo hacia arriba, sin demasiado esfuerzo, pues me queda grande. Dejo a la vista mi rostro, a la espera de su arrogancia y rechazo hacia mí, por ser una simple mujer entre tanto guerrero glorioso. Me fuerzo a responderle, sabiendo que recibiré burlas.

_**-Gilwain**_ –Le digo, estirando mi temblorosa mano hacia Bardo, algo en él me vuelve más insegura de lo que soy normalmente.

Me sorprende su cortesía, no recibo rechazo de su parte, sino una reverencia y eso me descoloca.

_**-Tu nombre te hace justicia. Es un honor servir a Lothlórien al lado de una arquera tan joven y de tal calidad.**_

Me sonrojo, sé que es sólo un cumplido. Lo he visto abatir orcos desde el amanecer y sé que en mi vida podré imitarlo. Pero el hecho de que sepa el significado de mi nombre y que lo crea correcto para mí, me pone aún más nerviosa. Puedo notar que su mirada se ve algo triste y cansada, como si el paso de los años le hubiera opacado la mirada.

_**-El honor es todo mío, Bardo de Lago.**_ –Atino a decirle, aunque inmediatamente me doy cuenta del error que acabo de cometer.-

Esboza una sonrisa, débil pero sincera. _**–Veo que ya te han hablado de mí y me siento halagado. Y también me encuentro contrariado, no comprendo cómo dejan sola a una mujer, para que converse con sus pensamientos. **_-Me sonrojo otra vez, ya sabe que nadie me aprecia y probablemente él pronto se aburra de mí y se vaya.

_**-Iré a buscar algo de alimento, espero que no te moleste que te traiga algo, sino comes por no llamar la atención, no tendrás fuerzas para sostener tu arco. **_-Se va, no me da tiempo a responderle más que con un asentimiento de mi cabeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hemos compartido una cena muy sencilla, apenas unas lembas y un poco de estofado de conejo. También bebimos un vino tan dulce como nunca he probado en mi vida.

Pero él prácticamente no ha articulado palabras. Lo miro observar el horizonte, con la vista perdida. Sus ojos son verdes y hermosos, pero unas arrugas en el contorno lo hacen tener una expresión de continuo pesar. Su cabello castaño, a la altura de los hombros, ya muestra algunas canas, que lo hacen aún más triste. Pero cuando logra sonreír, parece que el sol brilla con más fuerza, aunque sea el sol del alba.

En breves lapsos me ha preguntado de dónde vengo y por qué me ofrecí a servir en esta batalla, pero él no dice nada de su vida y yo tampoco me atrevo a preguntar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otra noche que debo pasar sola, en este invierno crudo. Me ofrecieron desplazarme hasta el palacio de Galadriel, pero no creo ser merecedora de sus gentilezas. Soy solo una humana, una niña.

No puedo conciliar el sueño, el piso es muy duro y el aire muy frío. Además, mi conciencia no calla: he matado orcos la mayor parte del día, y no puedo evitar pensar que ellos también fueron seres de luz, y que en la línea que nos separa de ellos, sólo hay palabras embrujadas. Salgo de mi tienda a estirar mis entumecidas piernas. La Luna brilla débil en un cielo velado, las estrellas están casi ausentes. La oscuridad acecha.

Casi todos duermen, no sé cómo pueden callar las voces en sus mentes. Sé bien que lo que hacemos es por el bien de la Tierra Media, pero eso no cambia el hecho de ser violentos, me siento vil.

Pero al parecer, no soy la única que está deliberando con sus demonios, Bardo está fuera de su tienda también, mirando el cielo y fumando de su pipa.

Quisiera acercarme a él, pero no quiero ser imprudente y agobiante. Estoy sólo a unos metros del arquero cuando decido girar sobre mis talones con el fin de volver a mi tienda y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

_**-Es difícil conciliar el sueño cuando terminas con la vida de alguien, aunque sean orcos.**_ –Su voz me embarga, no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero lo he hecho de todos modos-

_**- Así parece. Pero no creo que para ti sea la primera vez.**_ –Respondo mientras voy girando para verlo a los ojos. No quería importunarlo, pero ahora sería descortés no responderle-

_**-No lo es, por supuesto. Pero hace años perdí mi capacidad de conciliar el sueño y disfruto más mirando los astros que persiguiendo un sueño que casi nunca alcanzo.**_

_**-Aunque hoy el cielo no se encuentre particularmente bonito…**_

_**-El cielo siempre es maravilloso, sólo hay que saber mirar más allá de nuestros ojos. No debes dejar que las nubes opaquen tu percepción.**_

Soy mucho más joven que él, pero comprendo la analogía. Él tiene el cansancio instalado en sus ojos por no dormir, pero eso no explica su expresión triste. Y entonces me atrevo a un poco más allá de lo que debo.

_**-¿Y las nubes que opacan tu mirada tienen nombre?**_

_**-No lo sé. Quizás muchos nombres y ninguno. Han pasado tantas cosas terribles que casi no recuerdo la belleza de este mundo.**_

_**-Por eso sigues mirando al cielo, para convencerte que la belleza aún existe en cada cosa, aún en las más simples manifestaciones…**_

_**-Probablemente. O puede que lo haga porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. **_–Me sonríe como nunca hasta ahora, frunciendo su nariz y entrecerrando los ojos y parece verse más joven.- _**Puedes hacerme compañía, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer.**_

_**-No quisiera yo ser una molestia así… -**_Antes que termine la frase, me tiende su mano libre-

_**-No me molesta un poco de buena compañía.**_

Aunque quisiera negarme –y no quiero- una vez más siento que negarme sería grosero de mi parte. Tomo su mano y me dejo guiar hasta donde él está sentado. Me ofrece su pipa, y la rechazo con agradecimiento. Pasan unas horas, ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero se siente bien tener alguien al lado cuando nadie más te acompaña. Y se siente mejor aún que sea Bardo quien me acompañe. Sus miradas y silencios son más elocuentes que mil palabras.

Finalmente, el cansancio me embarga y decido mejor dormir algunas horas, no sabemos que pueda traer el amanecer si las nubes siguen velando el débil sol del invierno.

Día 3

Las horas de descanso no fueron suficientes y mi cuerpo daba sus debidas muestras del efecto que en él provocó el frío y la mala postura. Pero aun así pude descansar. He tenido algunos sueños confusos, no puedo recordarlos con claridad.

Salgo de mi tienda y un cálido sol me deslumbra. Con un poco de suerte puede que hoy no haya ataques a Lothlórien y podamos descansar de la masacre. No quiero ver elfos muertos y sangre negra de orco desperdigada por lo menos por hoy.

Me dirijo al lugar del campamento donde se preparan las comidas. Hay muy pocos concurrentes entre guerreros, sanadoras y cocineros. Falta alguien, ¿Bardo se ha ido?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He averiguado que muchos han ido a cazar y por leña, asumo que mis compañeros arqueros están entre ellos, incluso Bardo. Se lo toman con calma, ya viene entrada la tarde y aún no han regresado. El día está tranquilo, sabemos que mientras haya sol, no habrá orcos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo pasa muy rápido, tan rápido que nos alcanza el ataque totalmente desprevenidos. Los cazadores apenas estan volviendo cuando los orcos ya están sobre sobre nosotros. Unas nubes repentinas velan el sol y todo es confusión. Hay muchas pérdidas, mucho dolor para describirlo.

Otra vez diezmamos la avanzada de orcos, pero esta vez muchos de los nuestros pierden su vida. Comprendo enseguida que estas pérdidas causarán una gran herida en el futuro de esta batalla.

Estoy exhausta, pero los demonios salen otra vez a martirizarme. No encuentro a Bardo y puedo darme cuenta que lo he llevado en mi cabeza desde que desperté. Quiero encontrarlo y así ver juntos el cielo mientras él fuma en su pipa y hasta bebería unas copas de vino.

Pero Bardo no está, por ninguna parte. Temo lo peor, temo que su cuerpo esté tendido sin vida en el campo de batalla.

Salgo a buscarlo, pero no importa cuánto busque, él no está ahí. De repente, la confusión me embarga, comienzo a sentir un frío deslizándose por mi estómago y mis ojos se nublan. Siento frío, mucho frío. No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. Veo en flashes el rostro de Bardo mirándome, con una expresión entre preocupación y enojo. Pero ya no puedo abrir mis ojos, todo se vuelve negro.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Donde el camino nos encuentre**

Capítulo 2

Sol. Siento la caricia del sol en mi rostro. Se siente cálido y reconfortante y una fresca brisa hace notar el calor que mi piel retiene. Tengo el cuerpo entumecido, como si llevara días en la misma posición. Estoy encandilada, apenas logro ver con mucho esfuerzo la punta de mi nariz. Intento incorporarme, pero un ardor potente se apodera de mí. No puedo moverme, al menos por ahora, ese fuerte dolor me ha quitado el aire. Ahora lo recuerdo, estaba rodeada de cuerpos: elfos, hombres, orcos, todos desperdigados, bañados en charcos de sangre roja y negra. Aquí no parece ser un campo de batalla, demasiado silencio, el canto de los pájaros.

Poco a poco recupero la visión. Veo un ventanal y ramas y hojas. A través de la luz que se proyecta desde aquel ventanal, puedo ver recortada la figura de lo que probablemente sea un hombre. Aún no veo con claridad, pero estoy segura que es él. Fue lo último que vieron mis ojos. ¿Acaso estamos muertos y nos han enviado a algún lugar donde van los hombres después de morir?

_-Me tenías preocupado… -_Su voz rompe con la ilusión de muerte. Lo sabía, era él.-

_-¿Dónde estoy? –_Mis ojos ya casi se acostumbran a la luz y puedo ver su silueta, está fumando de su pipa.

_-En Lothlórien, gozando de la hospitalidad de la dama blanca._

_-¿Qué hago acá? Debo irme._

_-Claro que sí, niña. –_La palabra "niña" me hiere como una lanza envenenada. ¿Por qué?- C_uando estés curada yo mismo te llevaré al campamento. Por ahora, te quedas…_

No lo contradigo, no podría hacerlo. Encuentro un lado paternal en sus palabras, pero yo no quiero un padre, ya tengo uno y bien valiente. Ahora estaría diciéndome que me levante con herida y vendaje a luchar por el bien. Pero Bardo es diferente. No es un príncipe elfo, refinado y elegante. Es rústico. Se nota en sus ojos la sabiduría acumulada por los años, pero destellos de juventud se dejan entrever. Puede verse en su mirada el peso de malas decisiones y vivencias dolorosas. Pero también veo bondad en esos profundos ojos entre verdes y marrones, que ahora no los veo por el destello del sol, pero que puedo recordar perfectamente. Por fin, luego de tantos años de soñar con elfos y magnificencia, descubro la belleza humana. Una belleza que va más allá de la apariencia. Es una belleza tan mía como suya, y viendo su belleza puedo ver reflejada la mía.

Hace años añoro la belleza, el valor, la gallardía de los elfos, lamentando haber nacido humana a cada paso dado. Hoy puedo decir que he descubierto mi belleza. Hoy amo ser humana.

De pronto descubro que me he quedado callada por mucho tiempo, perdida en mis divagues. Ruego no haber razonado conmigo en voz alta. Parece que no lo hice, pero Bardo alza una ceja, intrigado por mi silencio.

_-Me duele la cabeza. –_Digo a modo de excusa.-

_-No es para menos. Supongo que también te duele tu costado. –_Ahora recuerdo el ardor que sentí antes.- _Te han herido._ –Me muestra su costado izquierdo, para que yo sepa dónde está mi herida.- _Mejor, quédate quieta._

_-No tengo muchas opciones…_

Me siento muy cansada, como si mi cuerpo se hundiera en el lecho en el que reposo. Me quedo quieta, en silencio. A lo lejos puedo sentir su respiración, y eso me tranquiliza. Lentamente, el cansancio me gana la partida, cierro los ojos y sueño con campos de trigo, la tierra húmeda bajo mis pies descalzos y una tenue llovizna refrescando mi cuerpo transpirado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despierto. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y dirijo instintivamente mi mirada hacia el ventanal, pero allí no hay nada, solo ramas y hojas. El sol está cayendo, pero no sé si desde que dormí pasaron horas o días. Siento ruidos, de vidrios y metal y mira hacia mi izquierda. Un elfo con cara de concentración está cortando un trozo de gasa. Sé que es para limpiar mi herida. Él nota que estoy despierta y me dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_-Hola, valiente niña. –_Otra vez la palabra "niña" helándome la sangre.- _Quédate quieta unos momentos, cambio tu vendaje y podrás seguir descansando.-_

Inspiro profundamente, un poco contrariada por tener que estar postrada en esa cama y puedo percibir un rico olor a esencias de flores y maderas. Me siento a gusto por un momento antes que el ardor vuelva a mí, deteniendo hasta mi respiración. El elfo efectivamente está cambiando el vendaje.

_-¿Qué día es hoy?_

_-10 de Febrero de 2940…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Día 11

Despierto sin saber en qué momento me dormí, aunque con la seguridad que he estado inconsciente ocho días por la fecha que el sanador me informó. Pero fuera de eso, no recuerdo nada.

Afuera, apenas se ve una débil luz. Intuyo que está amaneciendo y cuando fuerzo mi vista para distinguir entre las sombras, veo la silueta de Bardo. Otra vez, a mi lado. Está dormido, pero está cuidando de mí. Lo sé. Puedo notarlo en su respiración. Está dormido pero lo suficientemente alerta como para atender cualquier necesidad mía. Mi madre hacía lo mismo.

Lo dejo descansar. No sé cuántos días lleva durmiendo de este modo, sin descansar bien. Pero necesito hablar con él, saber que pasó, cómo terminé aquí, cómo va la batalla y cuando podré volver a ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Otra vez la brisa acaricia mi rostro, pero afuera no hay sol, una tenue lluvia se oye a lo lejos, entre las hojas de los árboles. Sin abrir los ojos me doy cuenta de lo terrible que resulta que no haya sol. Hoy habrá batalla durante todo el día y toda la noche. Y sólo se detendrá cuando el sol se asome entre las nubes. La falta de sol siempre significó mal presagio, pero en estos tiempos, lleva connotaciones más graves consigo.

Oigo el profundo inspirar de Bardo, lo miro y noto que está despertando. Con ganas le haría un lugar en mi lecho, sólo de verlo se nota que ha dormido sentado desde hace varias noches. ¿Habrá estado desde el primer día a mi lado?

_-Buen día… _-Susurro con delicadeza, para que tenga un buen despertar.-

_-Buen día, niña. _–Lo miro con desaprobación y él sonríe. Lo hace tan joven que le pediría que sonría todos los días de su vida.- _Lo siento, es que tú eres tan joven y yo tan viejo…_

_-No eres viejo. Más maduro, claro. Y eso no es difícil, soy algo malcriada._

_-Yo no lo creó, luz. _–Asumo que lo dice por mi nombre, que él parece entendido desde un primer momento: la más brillante.- _Has elegido estar en medio de una contienda contra orcos, rodeada de hombres, fuiste herida y te recuperas con rapidez. Y estoy seguro que esperas recuperarte para salir corriendo a la batalla._

_-No te equivocas en lo último. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

_-En mis brazos. _–Lo oigo decirlo con tanta naturalidad que me estremezco. No sé qué hacer así que río como tonta.-

_-Bien, quiero decir, ¿qué pasó?_

_-Yo estaba tratando de llegar al campamento, habíamos escuchado los tambores acercándose y dejamos de cazar. Ellos iban muy avanzados así que los tomamos por la retaguardia. Estaban desprevenidos, así que, a pesar de haber causado grandes bajas en nuestro bando, pudimos matarlos a todos. Bueno… a casi todos. Algunos estaban agonizando cuando llegaste. ¿Puedes decirme para qué fuiste desarmada al medio del campo de batalla?_

_-A buscarte… -_No podía decir otra cosa. Esa era la verdad y por más que hubiera querido mentir, no habría podido hacerlo.-

_-Eres una insensata, pero te lo agradezco. _–Hizo una pausa para retomar el relato.- _Uno de estos horrendos seres te hirió con una espada oxidada, apenas le diste la espalda. Te encontré en el momento en que caías, antes que el orco te diera muerte definitiva. Por supuesto, no lo logró, probó una de mis flechas. Te tomé en mis brazos, te llevé al campamento y allí me ofrecieron traerte a Lothlórien para que manos expertas te curaran. _–Me dedica una sonrisa cansada.-

_-Gracias por salvarme. _–Le retribuyo con mi más sincera sonrisa. Sé que, de no ser por él, ya habría pasado a la historia. Aunque dudo si he recibido el favor de Galadriel por ser una de las pocas mujeres en batalla o por la reputación de Bardo por estas tierras. De todos modos, me siento bendecida con su amistad.

_-Igualmente… _

No comprendo qué me agradece, mientras lo veo retirarse. Supongo que irá a tomar algo de desayuno. Advierto que lo sigo con la vista y una sonrisa en mis labios.

* * *

_**Bueno gente, ya me ganaron. A pedido de mi querida Sophian, actualizaré más rápido, en capítulos más cortos y alargaré la historia. Evidentemente, tiene razón, hacer capítulos cortos es mejor para este formato, salen mucho más rápido. Finalmente, así no los aburriré esperando la actualización.**_

_**Mil gracias por el apoyo en mi primer capítulo, todos ustedes son los culpables de que ahora la historia se alargue.**_

_**Besitos, los quiero!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Donde el camino nos encuentre**

Capítulo 3

Día 15

El sol no ha vuelto a salir. Temo que para cuando me encuentre recuperada ya no haya por qué pelear. Ahora también la lluvia debe estar complicando las cosas, anegando el campo de batalla. Pero temo que eso no sea lo peor, Bardo no ha vuelto y nadie me dice nada de él. Extraño su compañía, sin él, no tengo a nadie.

Es realmente su ausencia lo que más me entristece. No se si no ha vuelto porque está muerto o porque ya está cansado de escucharme. Debo sonar tan infantil para él que seguro decidió arriesgarse a morir que tener que soportarme. No, tampoco debo creerme tan importante.

Quiero ponerme de pie, quiero mirar desde el ventanal de mi habitación, estoy cansada de tener tres paredes blancas frente a mí, de las que ya conozco todos los detalles (que no son muchos) y las imperfecciones. También estoy cansada del elfo que han puesto a curarme, casi no me habla y su semblante es siempre lánguido y se mueve tan lento que me da sueño. Intento hablarle, pero casi nunca me responde, y cuando lo hace, su respuesta es tan escueta que termino tomando la determinación de no abrir más la boca.

Cada vez que intento incorporarme, ese ardor se apodera de mí y me atraviesa como si se tratara de una lanza oxidada. Y ni hablar si cuando lo estoy intentando aparece el elfo sanador monosilábico. En esos momentos su lengua se suelta y me cuenta el sermón más largo y tedioso que he oído jamás.

Siento que mis músculos empiezan a atrofiarse en este lecho y no logro que me digan cuántos días más me esperan antes de poder volver a la batalla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Galadriel está aquí conmigo, le pide al elfo mudo que se retire y nos deje a solas. Puedo ver una gran sabiduría en esos bellos ojos, junto a siglos de tragedias y alegrías mezcladas en un semblante de paz sin igual. Se acerca a mi cama y toma mis manos en la suyas. En comparación con las suyas, mis manos son toscas, ásperas y frías. Su cuerpo irradia calidez.

_-¡Hola pequeña! _–Su voz es suave pero segura.- _Mis soldados comentan sobre tu gran valía en batalla a pesar de tu corta edad._

Viniendo de ella, no me molesta que me trate como una niña, su presencia es magnánima y trae consigo la experiencia de varios miles de años en sus hombros.

_-Sus palabras me halagan, Lady Galadriel, pero sólo soy una humilde joven cumpliendo con su deber._

_-Lo sé, y por eso te estoy agradecida. Grande sería la gloria de los elfos en la Tierra Media si su orgullo no hubiera cegado sus ojos y oscurecido su alma._

_-Yo quiero agradecerle la hospitalidad con la que me han recibido. Claramente, esa ha sido la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte._

_-Mis sanadores no son los mejores, pero hacen todo lo que pueden y más._

_-No lo dudo. Sólo son un poco… -_Detengo la frase a la mitad, sé que voy a cometer una estupidez si sigo hablando, y noto que el rubor va subiendo por mis mejillas, por lo que retiro mi mirada de ella y trato de evitar que me vea sonrojada.

_-Vamos, dilo con confianza._

_-Oh, era una insensatez. No haga caso de mis locuras. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar inactiva tanto tiempo y me lleva a pensar y decir cosas que no debo._

_-Puedes confiar en mí. Podemos ser diferentes por fuera, pero estoy segura que tú con todos mis años tendrías tanta o más sabiduría que yo._

_-Bueno, es que me he sentido algo sola, y no tengo con quien hablar. Y mi sanador es poco afecto a las charlas. –_Le ofrezco una sonrisa tímida a modo de disculpa. Ella me devuelve una sonrisa, pero en su caso, espléndida.-

_-¡Lo sé! Sanando son magníficos, pero parece que los Crebain les han comido sus lenguas. En eso, ni yo he logrado nada. Pero pronto tu amigo estará de vuelta. _

– _(¿Mi amigo?)_ –Pienso- (_¿Acaso se refiere a Bardo?) _–La miro avergonzada, temiendo que ella adivine mis pensamientos y me encuentre más inmadura aún.-

_-Me refiero a Bardo, ese valiente arquero que ha estado a sol y sombra acompañándote. Pero surgieron cosas urgentes en su tierra y debió ausentarse. Pronto volverá. Me pidió que te cuidáramos bien. Hasta su vuelta, prometo venir a visitarte y hablar contigo._

_-Oh, no quiero abusar de usted, ya ha hecho demasiado por mí._

_-Insisto, será un placer. Tus modos son muy correctos y da gusto hablar contigo. Pero sólo hasta su regreso, no querría quitarles tiempo. Ahora te dejaré sola por unas horas, aún debes descansar para reponerte._

Ella se retira y yo siento renovadas esperanzas de volver a verlo, tranquila ahora de saber que no ha caído en batalla. Me relajo y me entrego al sueño más reconfortante que he experimentado desde que fui herida.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Día 28

Realmente agradezco la compañía de Galadriel. Bardo aún no vuelve. Nadie sabe nada de él. Me siento triste, no por temer algo malo, sino porque creo no volver a verlo de vuelta. Pero la Dama Blanca me anima con sus palabras y hasta me ha ayudado a sentarme de a poco en el borde de mi lecho. Eso ha significado la diferencia entre volver a ser quien era y quedar tullida para siempre.

La sabia elfa me ha contado innumerables historias de poder, sangre y honor. Ya me he sentido una idiota más de una vez, sufriendo por nimiedades cuando hubo seres que sufrieron verdaderas calamidades por mantener el mal contenido.

Realmente me pregunto cuando acabara esta guerra. Me siento enferma de pensar que hubo quién se desvivió por destruir todo lo bueno y justo. Pero luego la veo a ella, tan apacible, con un brillo de esperanza eterno en sus ojos, y quisiera ser más como ella.

Pero no lo soy, y debo aceptar mi naturaleza humana. Ahora sé que debo reponerme pronto y volver al campo de batalla. Y si no hay sol o llueve demasiado, y si he de morir, lo haré con el mayor de los gustos.

Sólo que, antes de ir a morir con honor, realmente me gustaría volver a ver a Bardo una vez más, y pedirle que sonría hasta el fin de sus días, porque así debe ser. Y aunque uno no pueda evitar el mal descender sobre nosotros, al menos debe morir feliz por haberlo intentado.

Pero él no ha vuelto, y no creo que lo haga. Y aunque Galadriel me acompañe mientras sano, sé que una vez más estoy sola.

* * *

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado porque a mi no. Pero era un capítulo de transición obligatoria y luego comprenderán por qué. No sé, estoy medio depre, así que no me gusta nada. Ustedes dirán. Pero, por favor, sean sinceros. Besotes, los quiero mucho!_**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Donde el camino nos encuentre**

**Capítulo 4**

_Bardo_

Día 1

Sé que Gilwain llevará otra cuenta y confío en que ella guarde mejor registro que yo de esta batalla sin nombre. La he visto hacer esto antes y parece serle útil para calmar sus demonios. Y yo también debo apaciguar a los míos. Veo que con tanta pasión se entrega ella a esos pergaminos contando quién sabe qué cosas. Quisiera errar en esas páginas y buscar en ellas si acaso en alguna línea mi nombre es mencionado.

Me he marchado de Rivendel, pues en Esgaroth aún requerían mi presencia y no he podido negarme. Tantos años la ciudad puerto me cobijó, a pesar de las carencias, que no puedo rechazar su pedido cuando me solicitan. Aunque más bien esto ha sido la excusa perfecta para alejarme de Lothlórien. Nadie me negó la salida, nadie me pidió una explicación, sin embargo, siento que un vacío oscurece mis pensamientos. Porque de todos los que estaban ahí, a la única que no dije adiós, fue a la única mujer que valía la pena. Y por ella estoy de regreso.

No sé a qué voy. Ella es tan joven y yo sólo estoy marchitando mis días, pero simplemente he descubierto que únicamente por ella he sonreído alguna vez con sinceridad. Y ya no puedo ni quiero alejarme de ella. No creo que lo haya notado, sus ojos deben estar maravillados con la belleza y la juventud de los elfos. No la culpo, hubo un tiempo en que me pasaba lo mismo. Luego me di cuenta que con la esperanza de tantos años por delante, no vivían con la misma pasión que nosotros, los humanos.

Y si, somos imperfectos y vivimos todo con intensidad porque el tiempo nos escasea. Pronto las canas tiñen nuestro cabello y la belleza que hubo alguna vez sólo deja paso a ojos cansados. Y así es ella, imperfecta, obstinada, impertinente. Malcriada e imprudente. Así la vida la trajo hasta mí y así comencé a amarla. Y he de jurar que si los años la cambian creo seguir amándola.

¿Pero qué derecho podrían tener estas manos ásperas y desgastadas sobre aquella piel delicada? ¿Acaso podrían esos ojos verdes mirarme algún día más allá de todo sentimiento de abandono? No lo creo, más he visto en ellos la necesidad y no podría ni por un momento ser tan egoísta y abandonarla. Seguiré a su lado aunque sea en calidad de padre, amigo, protección o lo que ella decida que yo deba ser.

Con estas ideas ordenadas y reorganizadas cientos de veces, me dirijo por los pasillos que las grandes ramas han formado a través de los milenios. Los elfos me miran, no sé si por el cambio de atuendo o por el miedo al rechazo que llevo impreso en mis ojos. Pero no me importan, ellos son sólo sombras que pasan por mi lado mientras acorto la distancia que me separa de Gilwain. Podría caminar a ciegas y de todos modos conocería el camino que me lleva hacia ella.

Me detengo en la puerta, tomo aire, valor y trato de vestir mi mejor sonrisa, antes de abrir y entrar en aquella habitación que la mantiene contenida y protegida.

Allí no hay nadie, un lecho vacío con las ropas revueltas, una pluma y unos pergaminos ya escritos. Asumo que son sus palabras y me siento tentado a leerlas. No lo hago, no merece que yo la invada de tal modo, no podría.

Miro por el ventanal que da hacia el bosque, un rayo de sol furtivo se posa sobre mis ojos, encandilándome. Y así me quedo, esperando verla danzando entre las hojas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Gilwain_

Día 35

Galadriel ha cumplido su promesa de llevarme a estirar mis piernas por los caminos de su palacio. Estoy un poco cansada por el esfuerzo, pero se siente bien volver a respirar aire puro. De a ratos al sol ha salido entre los oscuros nubarrones y la esperanza ha acariciado mi alma una vez más.

He logrado hacer hablar a Alesarion, mi sanador asignado. Eso ha sido como una batalla personal que he conquistado. Él me ha dicho que muy pronto podré manejarme libremente, pero aún no puedo volver a tomar mi arco y tirar con él, pues su peso y el esfuerzo por tensar la cuerda, haría desgarrar los tejidos en mi herida aún en proceso de sanación.

Aún soy inservible para la batalla. Sin embargo, me mantengo con esperanzas de volver pronto. He de derramar sangre de cuanto orco se interponga entre mi arco y mi futuro.

Galadriel me hace compañía, una tan invalorable que no sé de qué manera agradecerle su tiempo. Pero hasta puedo ver un brillo en sus ojos cuando me habla de Valinor y su padre. En cierta forma, no la envidio para nada: tantos siglos soportando miserias y viendo partir a quienes amas no debe ser nada grato. Mi cuerpo no lo soportaría, y mi mente, menos aún. Y aunque su cuerpo se vea tan longevo, puedo ver una sombra de cansancio, de querer ir con los suyos a las Tierras Imperecederas y por fin descansar de tanta pena y tanta muerte.

No, no quisiera ser elfo, ellos viven atados a una vida sin fin y en la que ni pueden elegir cuando ponerle fin, porque luego del fin, vuelven a comenzar. Puedo darme cuenta que el regalo más precioso que me ha dado la vida es mi humanidad, y me aferro a ella. Pero con Bardo, esa humanidad sería completa: amar hasta que el cuerpo se desgaste y la mente se reseque, amar hasta no poder más. Una promesa que cuando todo termine, uno puede aceptar que ha vivido realmente. Pero es necesario tener alguien a quien prometerlo. Y yo ya he decidido que sea él…

Camino lentamente, arrastrando mis pies, la energía me falla y sólo quiero recostarme a mirar por el ventanal de mi habitación y esperar ver su figura recortándose en el brillo del día. O sentir su aroma en el silencio de la noche.

La puerta de mi habitación está abierta. Creo que la dejé así, pero no me preocupa, porque nada poseo más que el recuerdo de unos bellos ojos verdes frente a mí. Y Bardo vuelve a mi consciente otra vez. Y me aferro a él, a su recuerdo, a la promesa de su regreso.

Entro en la recamara y creo verlo, recortado en la luz que entra por el ventanal, de espaldas a mí. Creo haber enloquecido y ver visiones. Pero él gira hacia donde me encuentro, y los pocos rayos que las nubes dejan brillar, se reflejan en sus ojos pardos. Y sé que realmente es él.

No lo dudo ni un segundo, entro lo más rápido que puedo, reteniendo la respiración para no sentir el ardor en mi costado, me pego a él, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y recorro por unos segundos las líneas de expresión de sus ojos. Descubro que las amo tanto como a él, porque son testigos del camino que ha andado. El finalmente toma con sus fuertes manos mi cintura, un poco sorprendido. Decido que nada más me importa, y beso sus labios curtidos hasta tener que tomar aire, sintiendo su respiración en mi boca. Es delicioso, el besarlo, el acariciarlo. Él es delicioso.

* * *

_**Buenas noches! Cucharadas de dulce de leche para el alma. Si gustan, prueben, yo me empalagué! Jajajaja! Gracias por leer, hermosos seres de Arda, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, besos enoooooorrmes!**_

_**P.D.: Cualquier review es agradecida...**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Donde el camino nos encuentre**

Capítulo 5

Bardo

Día 2 de mi cuenta

Escucho pasos y giro para ver quién se aproxima. Mi sorpresa y alegría al ver a Gilwain de pie no se pueden expresar por medio de palabras. La veo medio caminar y medio correr hacia mí, con expresión de dolor, tomándose el costado donde fue herida. En el corto trayecto que recorre, trato de imaginar qué ideas atraviesan su mente. Creo que vendrá un reproche por haberla abandonado, con justa razón. Espero con aire resignado a oír sus reclamos y decirle que todo lo que dice es justo, para luego ofrecer mis disculpas y mi protección hasta el resto de mis días.

Sin embargo, cuando ella llega a mí, toma mi cara con ambas manos. Puedo sentir un temblor en ella. Sus ojos me indagan por breves fracciones de segundos. Nunca vi sus ojos tan cercanos a los míos, sólo puedo notar que son más hermosos de lo que creía y pienso lo decepcionante que será oírla rechazarme.

Para mi total sorpresa, sus manos tiran de mi rostro hacia ella, y mientras se para sobre la punta de sus pies, sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Y me estremezco. Jamás habría imaginado que esto podría pasar, a pesar de haber dado vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza mil veces en los últimos días. Finalmente, decido que no es momento de pensar, sino de dejarse llevar. La tomo por la cintura y me dejo envolver por el calor de su cuerpo. Así nos quedamos, por unos cuantos minutos, reclamándonos todo nuestro aliento en un beso embriagador.

Pero luego la duda me embarga: la amo, pero la diferencia de edad es importante. Trato de detener el beso, pero simplemente no puedo. Suspiro y tomo coraje, alejándome de ella.

_-Gilwain yo…_

_-¡Lo siento! He sido atrevida en demasía. Entiendo que no te fijes en mí. Yo sólo… no podía más con este sentir._

_-No me malentiendas, Gilwain. Si me lo pides ahora, te prometo amarte hasta el fin de mis días, pero sabes que tengo más años que tú y no quisiera que te ates a un anciano cuando aún tú sigas en la flor de tu juventud._

_-¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez, no fue tu rostro lo que llamó mi atención. Vi tus manos, curtidas, por el uso del arco y una vida sacrificada de trabajos. Vi como todos te trataban con honor y supe que eras un gran guerrero. Luego vi tus ojos, tan bellos y tristes. La primera vez que me hablaste descubrí un destello de alegría en ellos, y desde ese día desee verlos brillar en todo momento, hasta el fin de mis días. El paso del tiempo puede hacerte marchitar, pronunciar tus marcas de expresión hasta convertirlas en arrugas, puede volver tu pelo cano. Pero tus ojos siempre se verán igual de hermosos y tus manos guardarán cada día una nueva victoria y más trabajo. Déjame ver tu sonrisa cada día hasta que la muerte nos marchite a ambos._

No doy crédito a lo que oigo. Cuando me fui de Caras Galadhon, Gilwain era una pequeña desprotegida. Pero ahora me encuentro con una joven mucho más maduras, con varias decisiones tomadas. La abrazo sin pronunciar palabra, temo que pueda quebrarme en cualquier momento. Tantos años de soledad, llevando una vida complicada, viviendo con lo que se podía, y ahora mi perspectiva cambiaba drásticamente. Hundo mi cara en su cabello, huele a esencias de mar. Respiro profundamente y tomo valor.

_-Debemos seguir defendiendo lo que es bueno y justo._

_-Lo sé. Pero si sobrevivimos, júrame que me llevarás contigo donde sea que tu camino te guíe._

_-Te llevaré donde tú me pidas._

Ahora soy yo quien la besa. Quisiera detener el tiempo, y quedarme eternamente abrazado a su cintura, pero sé que ella aún está débil. La ayudo a recostarse y me siento a su lado. Cierra sus ojos y la paz parece abrazarla ahora. Me quedo a su lado, pretendo hacerlo hasta el fin de mis días.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Gilwain

Día 49

Hoy por fin puedo volver a la batalla. Estar parada en los campos, con mi arco en mano, esperando la embestida de orcos me llena de adrenalina. Bardo está a mi lado. Puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí, y en ellos, una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo. Lo comprendo, llegué aquí con mi humildad, pretendiendo vivir lo máximo posible y ahora espero con mi arco presto para derramar sangre orca. Él tiene razón, probablemente, la fiereza embarga mi mirada cuando la dirijo hacia el horizonte, esperando para disparar mi primera flecha.

Nos han mandado a la retaguardia, para cubrir a los soldados que se abrirán paso entre las filas de orcos. Entiendo por qué nos protegen tanto ahora y recuerdo la conversación que mantuve antes del atardecer con Bardo.

-_Amor mío, debes saber algo. Tú me has dicho que me seguirías a donde tuviera que ir. Esos días que me ausenté, fui a Esgaroth, donde aún están levantando las edificaciones que el dragón destruyó con su fuego. Me pidieron que me presentara y no dudé en hacerlo, porque ha sido mi hogar por años. Suponía que necesitaban ayuda, pero cuando llegué, me informaron que en el tiempo que estuve ausente habían terminado de reconstruir Valle, la ciudad de mis ancestros, gracias a la parte que me fue dada del botín de Erebor. También, me dijeron que muchos de ellos estaban agradecidos por mi ayuda con el dragón, y que ya no querían vivir más en aquella ciudad, donde el gobernador hacía las cosas de acuerdo a su conveniencia._

_-No comprendo a dónde quieres llegar._

_-Me han nombrado rey de la ciudad de Valle. Cuando todo esto termine, dirigiré tanto ese bello bastión como Esgaroth y las poblaciones circundantes, excepto Erebor que ha quedado bajo el reinado de Dáin. ¿Querrías reinar conmigo hasta el fin de nuestros días? –_Reí con ganas, con el pecho lleno de alegría, él realmente me quiere a su lado-

-_Podría ser tu cocinera, si me lo pides. Estar a tu lado sería más que suficiente._

_-No, serás MI reina. Es una promesa._

Ahora veo en lontananza las hordas de orcos acercándose a nosotros. Lo único que importa es sobrevivir otro día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Día 50

Bardo está recostado y yo sentada a su lado, hemos pasado unas cuantas horas a solas.

Él fue herido en uno de sus brazos y yo misma le hice las curaciones. En un primer momento me miró intrigado, hasta que le expliqué que ahora poseía algunos conocimientos de sanación, gracias a la cortesía de Alesarion, cuando comenzó a hablarme. Él explicaba los detalles de las curaciones que me realizaba y los ungüentos y esencias que usaba para que mi herida no se infectara.

Sin embargo, su leve herida sólo demandó la limpieza y el vendaje necesarios para detener un pequeño sangrado y evitar una infección.

Luego pidió a Galadriel que nos uniera bajo las costumbres de los hombres y ella no se negó. Para mí sólo fue una formalidad, porque mi alma ya estaba unida a la suya desde que sus ojos me miraron por primera vez.

Su pequeña herida no impidió que luego me regalara la mejor tarde de mi vida. Compartimos el lecho por primera vez y concretamos nuestra unión para siempre, para luego mantenernos abrazados uno al otro hasta que el agotamiento nos ganó.

Comienza a caer el sol y lo veo dormido, respirando tranquilamente. Sé que en breve seremos llamados al campo de batalla una vez más, para repeler un nuevo avance de las fuerzas del mal. Pero junto a él y su promesa de cuidarme eternamente, todo resulta más fácil. Me acomodo junto a él un rato más. Quiero disfrutar el calor de su piel desnuda antes de salir a bañar los campos en sangre negra. Y así permanezco, en paz.

* * *

_**Bueno, mis niñas, no se pueden quejar que me tardo en actualizar. De algún modo, ha resultado extremadamente fácil escribir acerca de Bardo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que a todas nos despierta mucha ternura. Besos y gracias por leerme!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Donde el camino nos encuentre**

**Capítulo 6**

_**"**__Quiero beber de tus miradas, _

_quiero envejecer junto a ti"_

Gilwain

Algún día sin número

La sucesos han pasado tan rápido que no podría asegurar en que momento acontecieron tantas cosas. No bastaría simplemente decir que he sido más feliz de lo que quizás hubiera imaginado de pequeña. Supongo que lo mejor será comenzar por lo sucedido en el comienzo de aquel invierno que jamás podríamos olvidar.

Fueron interminables los días que repelimos orcos en las inmediaciones del bosque de Lothlórien. Noche tras noche, además de los días en que el sol se negaba a brillar, rechazábamos todos los ataques de aquellos repugnantes seres. No importaba cuántos matáramos, siempre volvían más y más. Pasado determinado tiempo, nuestras filas comenzaron a mermar.

Cierto día, fuimos llamados por Lady Galadriel y habíamos tomado la determinación de pedirle que nos armara con espadas para marchar al frente, había arqueros de sobra, pero la vanguardia estaba prácticamente desprovista. Nosotros no éramos expertos, pero ya no tolerábamos estar en la retaguardia, esperando a que mataran a los demás.

Galadriel tenía otros planes para nosotros. Tenía un aire de preocupación en sus ojos. Me preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sangrar y rápidamente caímos en la cuenta que era muy probable que estuviera embarazada. Fue una gran sorpresa, estaba tan preocupada por nuestra batalla que me olvidé de los días: sólo pensaba en sobrevivir a las batallas y en pasar nuestro escaso tiempo libre junto a mi Bardo.

Aún recuerdo el brillo en sus ojos y las pestañas perladas en lágrimas. Creo que él seguía sin creer que fuera posible ser feliz. Pero lo era, al menos en nuestro pequeño mundo. Recuerdo como sus brazos me tomaron fuertemente por la cintura y me atrajeron hacia él. Recuerdo aquel interminable beso y su cabeza escondida luego entre mi cabello, dejando correr lágrimas de alegría.

Galadriel se sintió muy complacida, también, y encomendó mi embarazo a Eru. Luego nos pidió que nos retiráramos a Valle.

_-No podemos irnos ahora, ya no hay vanguardia y los arqueros pronto mermarán. –_Le expresé con tono de preocupación.-

_-Lo sabemos y por eso hemos mandado a llamar a los ejércitos de Rivendell. Ellos nos darán el apoyo que necesitamos. Ustedes, en cambio, tienen un trono que ocupar en Valle. Demasiado ha sufrido esa gente e incluso ustedes mismos. Necesitan y merecen un rey justo y bondadoso, y nadie podrá ocupar ese trono mejor que tú, Bardo de Esgaroth. Además, ahora tienen una criatura que proteger. Su tiempo en batalla ha llegado a su fin y sólo los Valar saben cuánto agradezco su apoyo y su amistad en estos días._

No había mucho que objetar, por lo que juntamos nuestras escasas pertenencias y con una pequeña escolta de Lothlórien partimos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Ninguno de los dos lo conocíamos, sin embargo, sabíamos en el fondo de nuestros corazones que ese era nuestro lugar en el mundo. Me pregunto qué habría sido de nosotros si la cobardía nos hubiera embargado y hubiéramos renunciado a vivir el amor que sentíamos. A pesar de eso, la despedida de Lady Galadriel fue muy triste. Ella había abierto las puertas de su hogar y de su corazón para darme el mejor cuidado aquel día en que fui herida, y una gran amistad comenzó. Fue poco el tiempo transcurrido, pero la intensidad con la que se vivió fue suficiente como para marcarnos a todos. Ella a diario nos pedía que abandonáramos la batalla, pues temía por nuestras vidas y aseguraba que ya habíamos hecho por su gente más de lo que creíamos, pero nunca logró convencernos. Yo siempre me sentí en deuda con ella.

El viaje fue largo, pero cada tramo que recorríamos era para mí un sinfín de descubrimientos. Nunca había salido más allá de las fronteras de Bree y, a pesar del mal que cada día tomaba más fuerza, aún había belleza en aquellos parajes.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Valle, mi vientre ya daba muestras de vida en su interior, y aunque faltaba un tiempo para el nacimiento, todos supieron al vernos llegar, que el flamante rey ya tenía descendencia.

La ciudad era maravillosamente bella. Habían cuidado de reconstruirla tal cual la había encontrado Smaug al llegar. Pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Bardo y yo ayudamos a concluirlo. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Bardo me permitía hacer esfuerzos, por lo que me dedique a ayudar a las gentes con los telares para sus puestos, mientras mi amado arquero hacía uso de su fuerza ayudando a levantar las edificaciones.

Los pobladores nos instaban a retirarnos a nuestro castillo, los hicimos construir a la mitad del tamaño de lo que ellos pretendían y con los materiales restantes hicimos más casas para la gente que quedó sin techo luego de la furia del dragón sobre Esgaroth. Pero para hacer honor a la verdad, nunca hicimos caso, no podíamos dejar que la gente levantara las ruinas de esa ciudad sin ofrecer nuestra ayuda.

Durante unos meses, trabajamos codo con codo junto a todos los habitantes de la reconstruida ciudad de Valle, hasta que mi embarazo no me permitió más. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, pero Bardo se dedicó a mi cuidado por completo.

Recuerdo su angustia aquel día que le dije que me recordaba a mi padre. Intenté explicarle que era por el modo en que cuidaba de mí, noche y día: me leía, me arropaba, abría las ventanas, me daba su amor como lo hizo desde el primer día. Pero aún él sentía recelo por la diferencia de años y decirle que me sentía como su hija le había dolido. Pero como siempre, se dejaba vencer cuando yo depositaba en él una lluvia de besos y caricias.

Constantemente escribía cartas a mi querida Galadriel, pero debido a la distancia que nos separaba, debía guardar las de muchos días y hacerlas enviar de una vez. Pero siempre recibía su respuesta, y aún a la distancia seguía siendo muy amorosa conmigo, a pesar de la diferencia de raza, de edad, de sabiduría..

Los días corrieron como agua entre las pendientes de una montaña, y cuando menos lo esperábamos, el momento del parto llegó. Nunca vi tan nervioso a Bardo: sus manos temblaban, me miraba con pánico, como si yo fuera a romperme frente a sus ojos. Le pedí que me tomara de las manos y juntos vimos llegar a una preciosa niña: Sigrid. Su cabello era tan rubio que parecía calva y sus ojos eran el vivo retrato de su padre, ese verde profundo que me había cautivado hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Tener a Sigrid en nuestros brazos entrelazados fue el epítome de nuestro amor. Evidentemente, Eru cuidaba de ella desde el día en que fue concebida, tuvo belleza, salud y fortaleza desde el primer momento en que llegó a este mundo. Dedicamos nuestro cuidado a la pequeña mientras nos amábamos cada día más.

Extraña es la vida de los hombres, tan corta y tan intensa. Tan llena de sinsabores y alegrías. Un día en la vida de un hombre está plagado de vivencias. Nuestros días han sido de lo más variados, agradezco las vicisitudes que nos han complicado y las situaciones que nos han hecho tan felices.

* * *

_**Feliz domingo! Los años han pasado y Gilwain entró en esos momentos en los que uno hace balance. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y desde ya, quiero decirles que me siento complacida con su constante apoyo y agradezco todas sus review. **_

_**Momento cursi off, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima. Besos!**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Donde el camino nos encuentre**

Capítulo 7

Gilwain

Hace mucho tiempo olvidé la cuenta de los días

Debo disculparme, pues yo inicié esta suerte de diario de batalla, pero los últimos años en nuestras vidas han estado bastante ocupados.

Sigrid crecía a pasos agigantados, cada día más bella y parecida a mi amado Bardo. Sus ojitos verdes llenaban de alegría nuestras vidas, sus risitas llenaban nuestra recamara todas las mañanas y nos daba el impulso a necesario para levantarnos a trabajar con alegría por nuestra amada Valle.

Cuando Sigrid llegó a la edad de dos años y todos habían desistido en rogar a los Valar que otro hijo llegara a nuestras vidas, fuimos bendecidos una vez más. El tiempo pasó volando frente a nosotros, y pronto llegó la hora del nacimiento. Un niño, de pelo castaño y blanco como la nieve de las laderas de Erebor. Báin. Pronto sus manitos tomaron nuestros dedos, presionándolos con fuerza. Sabíamos que nuestro hijo sería un gran guerrero, como su padre. Otro niño con los hermosos ojos de su padre.

A pesar de haber sido mermados los ejércitos del mal en la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, no fueron erradicados y los intentos de Lothlórien y Rivendel para repeler los ataques de orcos no eran suficientes. Constantemente sufríamos asedio en nuestras puertas. Nuestro escaso ejército, aún en formación, luchaba con valor ante las puertas de la ahora fortificada ciudad de Valle.

Bardo nunca dejaba de responsabilizarse por su pueblo, yo lo comprendía, esa necesidad interna de luchar por el bien lo movía y era la misma urgencia que me había llevado hasta Lothlórien en aquellos años. De no haber sido por esa necesidad que ambos sentimos, jamás lo habría conocido, quizás sí, si el destino de nuestras vidas ya hubiera sido escrito. En cualquier caso, él guiaba a nuestra gente para proteger lo que tanto trabajo nos había costado: levantar Valle de sus ruinas.

La ciudad aún no estaba totalmente reconstruida, pero ya daba señas de ser hermosa, y en ella albergábamos más humanos que Esgaroth, pero recibíamos a cualquier ser de bien que quisiera residir con nosotros. Así es que teníamos elfos silvanos y enanos errantes. Nunca pedimos explicaciones de las razones por las que decidían vivir entre nosotros, sólo les pedíamos que trabajaran por el bien común como todos los hacíamos. En esas ocasiones en que había que salir a defender a la ciudad, todos los que estaban en condiciones de presentar batalla, se ofrecían voluntariamente. Supongo que seguían el ejemplo de su rey, mi Bardo.

Con dos niños pequeños, ya no era posible aventurarme a la batalla como lo hiciera antaño. Mi cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez después de cada parto, ya no podía sostener el arco y dar flechazos certeros. Sería un estorbo en batalla y, además, Bardo no quería dejar a nuestros niños sin madre.

Cada vez que Bardo partía hacia las murallas para repeler un ataque, temía por su vida. Sabía cuán valiente era, pero los años iban ganando la batalla y temía que ya no tuviera la fuerza o la puntería necesarias. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y temía no volver a verlo otra vez. Sin embargo, allí tenía a mis dos niños pequeños, la viva imagen de su padre, sus mismos ojos y me mantenían con fuerza. De todos modos, Bardo siempre retornaba victorioso, las huestes del mal no habían recuperado aún su antigua ferocidad.

Teniendo en cuenta como se dieron los sucesos más adelante, me atrevo a decir que Sauron nunca dejó de enviar sus ejércitos para que no olvidáramos que él aún estaba entre nosotros. Aun así, sus huestes no eran suficientemente fuertes como para diezmar a los pueblos fortificados y siempre eran ellos los que terminaban diezmados. Incluso el Señor Oscuro estaba debilitado por aquellos días y nos daba bastante tregua como para seguir nuestras vidas en paz.

Con el tiempo, y a medida que Sigrid y Báin crecían sanos, fuertes y felices, llegó nuestra tercera hija, Tilda. Igual a Sigrid, y otra vez esos maravillosos ojos verdes. Tanto o más dulce que su hermana. La vida se encargó de rodearme de una familia hermosa, de darme toda la felicidad que había soñado conseguir algún día. A cambio, mi salud cada día se desgastaba cada vez más. Con cada parto, la fuerza que antes me acompañara en batalla, se iba a cada uno de mis niños. Pero no me interesaba demasiado, era los suficientemente feliz viendo crecer a mis hijos fuertes y sanos como su padre.

Fue así que mis hijos se convirtieron en personas de bien. Las niñas eran todo lo que se espera de una princesa Sus modos eran delicados, sabían vestir delicados vestidos con bellos peinados y la cortesía les resultaba algo natural. Sin embargo, igual de princesas, podían ensuciar sus manos para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. También solían jugar con los niños, hacían grandes equipos para jugar a las escondidas, y regresaban al castillo embarradas de pies a cabeza.

Báin era tanto un guerrero como un señor, lo demostró desde pequeño. Bardo le enseñó a manejar el arco y la espada, y aunque no lo dejaba participar en las ocasiones en que había que defender la ciudad de los orcos porque aún era pequeño, bien podría luchar codo con codo con aquellos caballeros y su padre. Sin embargo, era un niño solidario, ayudaba a quienes lo necesitaran y se sumaba al trabajo de reconstrucción sin problemas. Aunque mis tres hijos son maravillosos conmigo, Báin fue quien más estuvo a mi lado siempre, hasta en eso es el vivo reflejo de su padre, quién ni a sol ni a sombra me dejó jamás más que para defender a su gente, y hasta en eso estoy incluida.

Cada día de mi vida, Bardo me recordó cuánto me amaba, cuánto me necesitaba y lo importante que he sido en su vida y hasta en su reinado. Cada mañana me despertaba colmándome de besos y me recordaba que mi nombre era perfecto, ya que yo era la estrella más brillante en su firmamento.

Pero la vida de los hombres es intensa y corta. Y aunque yo soy mucho más joven que Bardo, el destino cambió las reglas esta vez. Me estoy marchitando a pasos agigantados, mientras mi Bardo, aquel que aún piensa que es un viejo al lado mío, se mantiene joven y bello como siempre, fuerte y valiente. Pero eso no evita que se quiebre, lo veo abatido junto a mi cama, prometiéndome otro día más juntos, aunque yo sé que no será posible.

Sin embargo, me iré allí donde Eru quiera llevarme, y he de irme conforme, pues he vivido y amado con intensidad. Y estoy segura que toda la vida que se me ha escapado, ha ido a mis hijos.

Mi tiempo se acaba y es hora de despedirme, pues quiero compartir los últimos momentos con mi familia. Abrazarlos y decirles cuánto los amo y cuán feliz me han hecho. Posar por última vez mis labios en los de mi amado Bardo, mirar esos maravillosos ojos verdes para poder retirarme en paz. No será necesario pedirle que cuide a los niños, estoy muy segura que lo hará, por lo que sólo me dedicaré a abrazarlos mientras la vida se escapa de mis manos.

Adiós, mis queridos lectores. Les deseo una vida humana, corta, pero intensa. Amen con locura y luchen por el bien. Al final, esas dos acciones colmaran sus vidas con felicidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bardo

Último día, en que su vida se marchitó

Me resulta difícil seguir escribiendo mientras las lágrimas abandonan mis ojos. Están recorriendo mi rostro para terminar esparciéndose sobre las hojas de este diario. Es difícil hablar de mi Gilwain sabiendo que no estará más a mi lado.

El día que la conocí supe que la amaría hasta mi muerte. Me negaba a decírselo por miedo al rechazo. Cuando supe que era correspondido, comencé a temer por ella. Se la veía tan completa cuando estábamos juntos, y pensaba que mi muerte le provocaría un gran vacío en su alma. Nunca imaginé que ella se iría antes, que sus ojos abandonarían ese hermoso brillo con que los conocí.

Ahora me encuentro solo en mi habitación, he logrado que los niños se tranquilicen y se duerman. Han estado llorando la muerte de su madre todo el día. Yo me mantuve centrado para apoyarlos. Este es mi momento, ahora he de llorar todas aquellas lágrimas que he retenido. La cama está tan fría sin su cuerpo y no hay velas que puedan iluminar esta oscuridad. Me siento desprotegido sin la fortaleza que ella me daba y el silencio es más profundo sin su respiración a mi lado.

Sin embargo, debo seguir adelante, mis hijos y mi pueblo son ahora mi entera responsabilidad. Y lo haré como hasta ahora, pero sé que lloraré cada noche la ausencia de mi Gilwain, mi estrella más brillante. Si ella, mi firmamento es ahora oscuro y desolado.

He decidido cerrar este diario, que antaño comenzó ella. Sé que en un principio comenzó como un diario de batalla, pues ella se sentía muy sola hasta que nos conocimos, sin amigos, sin nadie que le hable. Pero con el tiempo, fue más un testimonio de vida, de cómo puede uno amar con tal intensidad. Debo decirles que si están ahora aquí, es porque han sido testigos, por eso tengo que pedirles algo en memoria de mi amada: amen con intensidad, en cuerpo y alma, en la alegría y en el dolor. La vida de los hombres es muy corta para detenernos a pensar en diferencias. Yo temía ser muy viejo para ella, pero ella me enseñó que los años sólo dan testimonio de cuan intensamente hemos vivido y amado.

A ella le debo gran parte de lo que soy ahora, y aunque me duele su partida, sé que partes de ella vivirán en nosotros para siempre, en mí, en Galadriel y la amistad que le ha profesado hasta el último de sus días, en los muros de esta maravillosa ciudad que juntos hemos levantado. Vive en Sigrid, Báin y Tilda, ellos son el mayor testimonio de su vida. Su vida no se apagó, se la cedió a nuestros hijos, como un regalo maravilloso e invalorable.

He de seguir adelante por ellos, y esperaré el momento en que deba partir hacia donde Eru haya decidido que se dirijan las almas de los humanos, para seguir amando a mi estrella más brillante, más allá de la eternidad. He de buscarla incansablemente, porque al fin estaremos juntos otra vez, allá donde el camino nos encuentre.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**_"Todo concluye al fin, nada puede escapar, todo tiene un final, todo termina (...) Creía que el amor no tenía medida..." (El tema es "Presente", pero la versión de VOX DEI, que es aún más bajonera que la de los Enanitos Verdes, jajaja!)_**

**_Bueno, mis queridos lectores, llegó el momento de despedirse de Bardo y Gilwain. Debo reconocer que esta muerte me dolió más que la de Tarian y he llorado bastante mientras escribía, pero así son las cosas. espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, esto de escribir sobre humanos me llega y me toca de cerca, porque no sabemos que hay después de la muerte y la eternidad está en duda, pero siempre es una promesa._**

**_Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por haberme acompañado en tes viaje, que aunque fue corto, también fue intenso._**

**_Debo un agradecimiento a mi querida peque, Lizeth, que me cedió la frase con que di arranque al capítulo anterior. Olvidé hacerlo antes, me disculpo. Se trata de "La luna en ti", de Mago de Oz._**

**_También quiero agradecer a mi querida Sophian, la culpable de que este fic se haya extendido de dos a siete capítulos. Ella es la culpable de tantas cosas! Como por ejemplo, que me haya animado a escribir. Esa será una deuda de por vida con ella._**

**_A todos los que me siguen, en este o en todos mis fics, mi eterno agradecimiento por aguantarme. su compañía es invalorable, y sus review cada día me hacen crecer más y más._**

**_Por el momento me despido, pero nos estaremos encontrando en "Tras los muros", que aún continúa. Hasta siempre amigos! _**


End file.
